1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to media systems, and more specifically to classifying and accessing media elements within a media system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of media storage, finding and accessing individual storage devices becomes increasingly difficult when a greater number of storage elements are stored together. Allowing quick access to the many storage elements in a storage system can become difficult and time consuming.
The best and most familiar examples of technology-driven physical media are found in consumer applications. Particularly, carousels or other storage devices are used, for example, to hold compact discs (CDs) or other playable media types (DVDs, etc.). The typical household may have hundreds or even thousands of such media elements, and with the expected phase-out of linear media (such as video tapes), and their replacement by direct access devices (such as discs), the number of media elements promises to increase.
In many conventional media storage systems, a carousel for example, discs may be inserted and text may be entered to associate a recognizable title with that particular disc. For instance, one may place a CD into slot 137 of a 200 disc carousel. One may then enter text, if desired, through a keyboard to associate a title with that disc. While such techniques are helpful in displaying a visual indicator to the user once a disc is located, the location and retrieval process entails manually searching through the installed media for the desired disc.